


Oh, The Things That Might Be

by queer-ships-never-snk (Anglophile_Fiend)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Origin Story, Romance, Wingfic, Wings, Worldbuilding, will be smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Fiend/pseuds/queer-ships-never-snk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2065, the world is now controlled by three multinational corporations, Maria, Rose, and Sina- known colloquially as The Families. With advanced Titan-bot technology (androids), and their bought and paid for military forces, The Families have run roughshod over humanity, leaving unconnected citizens to exist in with only sparse bits of electricity, and in extreme poverty.Commander Erwin Smith recruits Levi and his two best friends, for a life they’ve never even hoped to imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wip, obviously, but I'm going to finish it soon!   
> Hope you enjoy it, all comments welcome!

Even after everything he’s seen, Levi will never forget that first gaze upon Erwin’s face. He recalls it clearly, as it was not only highlighted by moonlight, but also flying

towards him at around a hundred miles an hour.

 

*thirty minutes earlier*

 

“Alright Farlan, data secured, hard drive erased, and am heading to the roof...now.”

“Perfect. But Levi, make sure the office guards are still out.”

“You mean the titian-bot ones I zapped, or the human ones I killed? All while preventing them from attacking Isabel- those ones? Wait, where is she?”

“Yeah those ones. Whatever, she’s climbing the stairs, go now! Move, move, move!”

 

Levi merely grunted, and raced up the staircase just outside of the plush offices. He didn’t catch up to the pale and punky redhead; decked out in full tactical gear, until he reached the roof.

“Etes-vous prêt?” He quirked an eyebrow in question.

“Born ready Captain.”  
“Isabel, don’t call me that. Come on, how many times do I have to ask you?”

“Sorry, Levi. I jus-.”

Her apology was cut off by a squelch through their earpieces, as Farlan yelled. “Guys get going, the backup bots are coming up right now! Stop bickering and make the jump already!”

“Alright, alright Farlan, calm the heck down boy, we’re going.” Isabel spoke, while quickly stripping the canvas suit, revealing a tight leather one beneath it. Levi did the same, and they both strode confidently over to the ledge. She turned to face her leader, the wind from the top of the skyscraper buffeted her hair wildly as she grinned down at him through thin goggles.

 

“Time to fly, Levi?”

“Did you say that just for the rhyme?”

“Maybe? Come on baby!” She laughed a bit manically, and spread her arms and legs wide, revealing the thin wing-like webbing between them.

Levi rolled his eyes silently, and copied her movements.

“Jumping, in three...two...one...go!”

 

At that both of them leapt off, keeping their limbs apart, and letting their wingsuits carry them down and around the building. Levi lead them through the cityscape of towers, weaving expertly, making slight movements that altered their course of half-flying, half-falling. Isabel stayed close behind, and frequently checked back to make sure they weren’t being followed.

 

“All clear Levi. Let’s make our way to the drop point.”

“Affirmative,” he answered and turned eastward rapidly. He was confident, relaxed, and entirely unprepared for the sight he was quickly faced with. Four people in matching flight suits-headed straight for them. In the lead was a huge man with a shock of blonde hair, and a mouth set in determination.

 

“Shit. Abort original meet spot. We’ve got company. Isabel you know what to do.”

“Copy that Captain, evasive maneuvers, meet at secondary drop point.”

Levi glanced over his shoulder at her. “What are you waiting for? GO!”

 

Isabel veered sharply to the right, and began banking around one of the shorter buildings. She easily spotted two individuals not far behind her. “They’ve split up, I’ve got two ridn’ my ass.”

“Same.” Levi barked through her earpiece.

 _Alright! Now this is what I call fun! Sweet!_ She thought, before remembering that she hadn’t heard their tech guru’s confirmation, “Farlan, you copy change of drop spot?”

She paused to hear his reply, but none came.

“Farlan, do you copy? Farlan? FARLAN! Farlan, where are you? Her eyes widened behind her goggles, and her heart leapt into her throat. _I’m sure he’s fine, he’s fine, he’s got to be_. She thought nervously. “Levi he’s not answering, what do we do?”

“Stick to the plan. I’m almost there. Chute opened. OH FUCK ISA-!” was the last transmission she heard before getting slammed through a window, and blacking out.

************

 

She fluttered her eyes open, and shook the glass shards from face. _Assessment, minor cuts, no major bleeding. Limbs...limbs...I can’t move my arms or legs. She then realized that she was hogtied. Well shit._ She twisted her head around, looking for captors, and testing the ropes for weaknesses. Isabel didn’t see anyone, nor could she feel out a weak knot. She grunted in frustration, and heard a groan echo in reply. The sound was loud in the darkness of the random office space.

“Farlan? Is that you?”

“Uhgggg. Yeah. Hey Isa. You tied up too?”

“Immobilized. You get a look at our captors?”

“Nope. They got me from behind.” He sighed. “All that tech...gone...all for nothing.”

Isabel ignored the genius’ lament, “What about Levi? Levi-are you here?” They both held their breath in silence for a moment. “Guess not. You okay Farlan?”

“Well, other than a massive headache, yeah.”

 

The door creaked open, revealing a strip of chemical light into the room.

“You two ready to go yet?”

“LEVI?”

The short, black-haired man strode over, put his lantern down, and began cutting the ropes binding them. “Yeah. I was just about to land, and one of the two caught up to me. Bastard knocked me out! When I woke up, there was no one around. Just a note stuck in my belt, with this address.” Levi filled them in while freeing them completely.

 

“So did they take the data?” Farlan asked, revealing his priorities.

“No. Nothing was stolen, as far as I can tell they didn’t touch anything. I’m not sure what the point was. I have no fucking clue as to who those guys were, or more importantly-who they worked for.” Levi shook his head and helped the lanky prodigy up to his feet. He didn’t like not knowing his enemy, it gave him an uneasy feeling.

Isabel shook off even more glass as she stood up, “Maybe some new boss is moving in, and they wanna show that they can get to us?”

“Maybe. All I know is we have what we came for, and we need to get the hell out.” Levi almost whispered his jaw was so tight.

 

The trio left the office for the hallway. “So, wait. Levi, how the hell did you get up here? We’ve got to be like a hundred stories high. Furthermore, how can we leave? Aren’t the lower floors swarming with bots?” Isabel paused to ask.

Levi shrugged, “I slipped by them and took the stairs. What like that’s hard? I’ve been sneaking past bots my whole life, haven’t you?”

“Yeah.” She meekly replied, “But this is an office building in the center of town. It’s gotta be swarming with those power sucking bastards.”

“Well, then maybe we better stop chit chatting, and leave, before we are caught and killed for our transgressions.”

“Right. Sorry Capti-err-Levi. Just tell us what to do.”

“Stairs to your left. And total silence from here on out. Next stop, meet with the buyer, and then home to celebrate kiddies.” Levi said, as he opened the stairwell doors and led the trio down.

 

***months later***

 

Levi brushed the dirt he couldn’t see, but knew was there, off his faded and hole-filled jeans. He felt awkward just sitting at the bar, while his only two friends in the world were out on the dancefloor rocking out to the bands thumping beat.  He rolled the glass filled with a bit of moonshine, between his hands, and scanned the rest of the bars patrons. That was the moment when everything changed. Levi paused to take in the beauty of a pale man with striking features. The room was only lit by a few gas lamps, so he could just make out a pair of blonde eyebrows, hovering over bright blue eyes. The man looked familiar, but Levi couldn’t place where he recognized him from.

 

Before he could continue his assessment however, the man abruptly slipped off his stool, and started walking quickly around the bar. Levi pulled his gaze away and back to his drink. Shit. Shit. He saw me staring. _Shit. Not tonight...please be walking to the bathroom._

 

The man strode by, and Levi let out an audible sigh. Which turned into a sharp intake of breath when he heard, “What do you see?” The tall, and exceptionally fit blonde, spoke suddenly into his ear. Levi had honestly expected the man to continue walking past him, not ghost moist lips across his cheek with a question.

 

Levi turned slightly to see the other man bent almost in half, to curl around himself and the bar.

“Not interested.” Levi spoke icily, as he twisted his upper body away. He was a hunter, not prey, and even though the sight was exceptionally appealing, _no one gets the drop on me._ He didn’t enjoy being pursued, and hoped that his comment would be enough to dissuade the Captain America look-alike from any further queries.

 

He leveled his gaze onto the even darker dancefloor, and his mind begin rapidly calculating; _wait...white dress shirt, no tie,white pants, what is that material? So many leather straps, S &M?, who dresses like that? He must come from great wealth, but he’s not one of the families thugs-too casual to be military, but if not then ..._

 

Suddenly snapped out of his analysis, by a luxurious timbre, “Perfect, now you’ve got an even better view. Really look out into the crowd. What do you see?” The deep, and sonorous voice elaborated.

“Listen Blondie, I am not in the mood for anyone’s shit this evening- I don’t care how many guys you pull, this,”  he flapped a hand between them, “is not happening. So, why don’t you keep your questions, and your fluids to yourself, and get the fuck outta my face?”

“Rivaille, I’m merely trying to help.”

 

Every muscle in Levi’s body was frozen instantly. _Help? Wait, is he threatening me? How does he know about Rivaille? The only two people who know about that name’s attachment to me are over there dancing like fools. Who the hell is this guy?_

 

“Yes, I know who you are. Don't bother bolting, the exits are covered, and don’t fret-I mean you no harm. I am the o-”

“FRET!” Levi interrupted, twisting back quickly to glare into that perfect face. His muscles quickening into a defensive posture, while simultaneously reaching toward his belt. “I don’t ever _fret_ Blondie.”

This spread a seemingly genuine smile across the taller man’s face.

 

“Stop grinning, and look down meathead.” There was no hint of levity in Levi’s tone, and his eyes turned black. The man did as instructed, and saw the glint of a blade. “I’ve cut the balls off of bigger bastards that you. So don’t think for one second that anything’s happening here, but me letting you live. My friends are having a good time and I’m not going to spoil it for them.”

 

“My sincerest apologies. He lifted both palms to Levi. “I mean you no harm. I merely wondered if you could see it.”

“It what? Your gigantic package. So what? I’ve seen bigger.” Levi countered, his voice equally menacing as his glare. “I may be half your size, but I can still take you.”

This brought forth a chuckle from the blonde. “Ah no, I’m sure you can. And that is not what I was referring to. I was hoping that you saw the shimmer.”

 

Levi was intrigued, and glared back at the dancers, without moving the knife-wielding hand one centimeter. Intermittent gaslight emphasized the movement, sweat, and carefree faces of the dancers. It all reflected back at him normally, no shimmer. “I have no idea what brand of crazy you’re going on about, but I do know that nothing in this place- is shimmering.” He turned quickly back, so he was again nose to nose, with those chiseled features and blue eyes. “Who the hell are you anyway?”

 

The man unfolded himself quickly, and Levi was momentarily fazed by the sinuous movement as the blonde rolled his shoulders back, buttons straining on his crisp shirt, and was suddenly ramrod straight and clearly much taller and larger than he first appeared. Levi gulped at the electrifying sight.  
“My name is Smith. Erwin Smith. You can put your dagger away. Again, I mean you no harm Rivaille.”

Levi rolled his eyes, and tucked the knife away. “Ohhh riiiiight, The Families military? Again? Really, can you guys just stop? I will not work for _Them_! And no, sending me some gorgeous “escort,” is not going to make me change my mind either.”

Smith’s eyes danced with mirth that did not spread to his mouth. “Wrong again. Tut tut, I had such high hopes. Enjoy your evening Rivaille.”

 

Before Levi could utter a protest, the man turned and let his knee-high boots guide him into the throng of bodies convulsing on the dance floor, and towards the front exit. Levi leapt up from his own stool, gracefully slipped around the bartender, into the staff area, and stealthily out the back door.

 

Once outside he bolted leftwards. _Who the hell is this guy, and what was he going on about? Shimmer? More importantly, how does he know who I am? I need answers before I let him leave!_  His thoughts raced almost as fast as his small but powerful legs ran. His tight jeans hindered him slightly, but as he hadn’t had nearly an ounce of fat on him, he reached the entrance in seconds. The only person out front was the bouncer.

 

“Hey Nile, did a big blonde guy just leave here?”

“Oh, in a green cloak, yeah he just left. Sorry Levi.”

“No. It’s fine, thanks.” Levi assured the other man, who went back to his post.  He heard thudding footfalls around the corner, before his two friends caught up.

“Levi….we...saw...you...run...what’s...going on?” Farlan asked between gasps for air.

“Nothing. It’s just...nevermind. Everything’s fine, but I’m ready to leave. You both?” The pair nodded in silent agreement.

 

Before they could turn back, hands covered their eyes, and each felt a sharp stab in their neck.

“Shhh. Shush now. Rivalle, Magnolia, and Church. You’re going to sleep, just relax. You’re in no danger.” The firm voice purred in their direction from the shadows. “Alright, guys, pick ‘em up. Let’s go.”

Levi felt his head lolling around, already disconnecting from his physical body. Everything was turning fuzzy, but not before realizing that the voice belonged to the blonde he’d been chasing. “Erwin...no.”

 

****************************************

 

“I swear if you guys knock us out, and hogtie us again- I’m going to kill you with my bare hands.” Isabel screamed, the moment she opened her eyes. Her next words caught in her throat when a pair of glasses and soft brown locks covered her view of the cement ceiling.

“You’re having an interesting reaction to the serum,” said the woman looking down at Isabel.

“Hanji get back from the recruits, you’re scaring them.” Erwin said with a small but wicked grin.

“All right, all right,” the brunette claimed, while scooting slightly away. “But how can I study them, if you keep shooing me away? I can’t get close enough to observe!”

“Study us?” Isabel interjected from the floor.

Hanji turned back to the thoroughly tied up Isabel with a smile, “Yeah! If we’re gonna keep ya, we gotta make sure you’re worthy!”

 

A scoff was heard, and everyone’s gaze shifted to Levi, who simply rolled his eyes, and muttered, “Oh great a dingy warehouse. I know this part.” He set his jaw, and began to gird his mind against the impending torture. “Well, might as well get on with it.” He said, opening his eyes and looking around the haphazardly lit area.

 

He couldn’t see any torture equipment, but they were surrounded by Erwin, and three soldier-types. Each one armed to the teeth with guns, and swords, which seemed like overkill for such a small gang. They looked like they were going into battle, not about to shake down a few young entrepreneurs.

 

Which is how Levi saw himself and his pair of cohorts. They used their collective talents to take back what the rich, and evil bastards of the world had stolen from their poor and forgotten brethren. They, who were born into the depths of the city, and were forced to exist in abject poverty, surviving only by scraps left by the elites and their henchmen. All they had left was their honor, and a small bit hopeful spirit that one day things would get better.

 

With Farlan’s brilliant technical know-how, Isabel’s ability to shift and shed personalities like a snake, not to mention being top-notch in hand to hand combat, and his own gymnastic and martial arts background, they were a vicious and feared trio. On the underground, they were an enigma known by their aliases, Church, Magnolia, and Rivalle, respectively.  They had been running together for a couple of years now, and had really made a name for themselves as the “go to” gang for stealing information, which in this day and age- was nearly priceless.

 

Sometimes, they would piss off someone who could find them, they’d be beaten to a pulp, get the shit back to it’s owner, and then it’d be business as usual, again. It wasn’t something he enjoyed, but he had to admit that the adrenaline pumping through his body right now, felt pretty amazing. He cut off that train of thought to remind himself of the important thing. He needed to focus on his number one priority-protecting his friends.

 

“Hey, why don’t you leave the kids alone, and just deal with me. I’m the one behind this whole operation, they just work for me, and don’t know shit about shit anyways.” Levi tried to look as relaxed as possible, while lying through his teeth.

“Stop fretting Levi, just come and sit down, the three of you.” Erwin smiled, and gestured to his companions to pick up the trio, and adjust their ties so they could be placed in a seated position. Levi just ground his teeth at the condescension.

They were each quickly set up in a chair facing the back of the room, in a semi-circle.

“Have any of you ever wanted to fly?”

 


	2. Rabbit Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to fly

“Yep. And I have.” Isabel looked up at Erwin with an eyebrow raised in haughty derision.

“Yes, Magnolia, you might think that jumping off a building is flying, but you’re wrong. That was falling with care. I’m talking about flight. Actual flight.”

 

“Holy shit!” Levi exclaimed. That’s where I know you from. You’re the four fuckers that knocked us out at the end of that job. Damn. It was all about this.” He huffed out, “well at least now we know who you are.  Blackmailers then?” Levi shouted in anger.

“Well, I do have documented evidence of your most recent theft against the Family Rose, and I believe they told you; that if you tried to steal from them again, they’d have your heads on a platter. But what I’m offering is an opportunity. A chance to really make a difference in the world.”

 

“Well shit, looks like we’ve been kidnapped by a bunch of revolution nuts kiddies.” Levi said, and then raised his voice an octave, “OH! The revolutionaries will swoop in and save us someday. We’ve all heard the stories, and are old enough to know they don’t contain a scrap of truth.”

 

Smith bent in half at the waist, and thrust his face into Levi’s space. “Do not underestimate me Rivalle. I have no qualms about ending the three of you, but I think you are all uniquely talented, and can be of service to our people. Therefore I’m giving you a choice. You can choose to join us and help humanity retake the planet. Or you can give up and go on with your petty little thevery until it catches up to you. Which I’d wager, will be terribly soon.”

 

He stood up abruptly, causing something hot to curl in Levi’s stomach. “There is one other factor. One that I was trying to mention earlier. Flight.” Without any further discussion, a whoosh sounded, and Erwin was suddenly airborne. He zipped around the large space with ease and incredible speed. He flew up the the rafters, which were at least a couple of stories high, and then dove for the floor, stopping mere seconds before ramming his head into the ground. He then righted himself, and hovered off the ground a few feet.

 

“WOAH!” All three thieves yelled, faced with a sight they had no reference for.

“How are you doing that?” Farlan questioned forcefully.

Instead of responding, Smith dropped gracefully to the ground in front of them. There was a small click, and then two gorgeous, and enormous wings were revealed from his back. Feathers in bluish-silver were fanned before their eyes and the trio was again awestruck.

 

“So, that’s what the fucking shimmer was, wings? What the fuck?”

“Yes, that’s why you couldn’t see them. They have a reflective cloaking device, so that our secret remains undiscovered. These straps you see, are not some sort of fashion statement. They are the controls for the flight suit. This is how we destroy the titan-bots. Yes, we are revolutionaries, but we have a secret weapon. This gear, which we call ODG, gets us access to the titan-bots killzone, and allows us to destroy them as easy as killing a human.” Smith explained. Another click was heard, and the wings disappeared again.

 

“Well, young ones, we have some things to attend to. I’ll give you a moment to decide. Hanji with me, the rest of you, keep an eye on our guests.” The pair stalked away, their heavy boots drifted out of range, and Farlan wrenched his head to the side.

 

“Guys, we have to give in and fight with them. There is no real choice. Plus wings man. That’s enough alone.”

“What do you think Levi?” Isabel questioned while tugging at her ropes.

“No, Farlan is right. We’ll join them. Oh yes, wings or not, I’ll get close to Blondie, and I will kill him.”

“Wait. What? No, Levi. That’s not what I meant, I don’t think we need to be going around just killing people.

“Don’t worry. I won’t get you two involved. You’re too loud anyway, I can do this more effectively without either of you.”

 

“So, have we made our decisions?” Erwin called from behind them. He had come upon them soundlessly, and they were startled into awareness.

“WHAT? Yeah...uh...we’re going to join you guys okay. It’s cool, we’re cool, let’s just get to saving humanity. What do we need to do Mr. Smith.” Farlan said entirely too nervously.

“Well, that’s wonderful news! And in that case, you can call me Erwin.” He paused to smile down at Levi. “You sure you’re alright with this? It means giving yourself over, mind, body and soul.”

Levi glared up at him, “Do it.”

“Okay folks, let’s light ‘em up,” Erwin said to his companions cheerlessly.

 

Suddenly the geared-up members were mobilized, each stepped up to one of the restrained, tugged their hair back, and forced them to drop their heads.  

“All you have to do is swallow this one little pill.” Erwin said to the crowd, while holding up a gelcap in between his thumb and forefinger. Levi dropped his jaw and stuck out his tongue, Erwin leaned over him a bit, placed the pill gently, and said with a small smile,

“See you on the other side.”

Levi swallowed, but before he could make a snarky retort, everything went black.

 


	3. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up, on the other side.

Levi heard a terrifying scream, one that shook him to the core. It was so bone-jarring that a few beats passed before he realized the sound was coming from him. He was seized by an unbearable pain that rolled through him in waves. It was a sensation unlike anything he’d ever experienced- and it wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t think clearly about what, or where the pain was coming from, but that hardly compared to the shockwaves enveloping his body, and stunting his mind.

 

“I cannot do this.”

“You can. You will. Shhh, it’s alright. Shhhh. Settle down. You’re okay. Feel my skin on yours, let it ground you. Shhh. Try, just try. Come on, there you go, shush now. Good boy. There you go. Relax. Relax. Atta boy, such a good boy Levi.”

 

****************************

 

Levi peeled his eyes open, and yawed lazily. _Oh man, I must have been dreaming deep. I feel like I’ve been sleeping for a thousand years._ He ran a hand though the shaved portion of his hair, and another through the longer bit on top. _Hmmm... better get this cut again soon, it’s starting to feel...unkempt._ With that thought, and a shudder, he tossed his legs to dangle over the bedside, and gave another yawn. Then hopped off the tall bed, and as his bare feet hit the floor, Levi felt hardwood.

 

_Huh? I don’t have wooden floors in my room_. He crouched a bit, and waited stock-still until the sleep was fully gone from his eyes, and he was able to focus. _Oh shit, where the hell am I? Who the hell am I? I’m Levi. Right? Yes. I’M LEVI! Okay, now I know who I am, Where am I? Is someone else in here ?_  He bobbed his head around, and surveyed the small dark space. It was furnished with only the bare essentials; bed, dresser, and a nightstand.

 

He didn’t spot anyone in the room, so he took a step towards the narrow window on the opposite wall. When he moved to take a second step, nothing happend. _Wha-?_ He looked back, and saw his left ankle tethered to the bed by a chain. “What the fuck is going on here?” he said to the empty room.

 

He bent down to inspect the chain. _Featherlight, but quality construction, and heavily anchored. Damn._ He closed his eyes, and tried to recall the moments prior to him blacking out. _We were in a warehouse and then…. and then…_ but the memory ended, and his eyes opened again.  

 

_Now, where am I?_ There was wood everywhere, it was like the entire building was made of wood, but he knew that couldn’t be true. Levi had lived the entirety of his life, in the bowels of the great city, and yet, had never seen a building made of anything other than metal. When the electricity was stolen by The Families to power their titan-bots, and fuel their lavish lifestyles, the people turned to wood to survive. Now, it had become a scarce commodity, and one that he ached to touch.

 

He shuffled over to the wall closest to him, stretching the chain to it’s limit, and ran his fingers over the grain. _I can’t place this sensation, it’s rough and soft at the same time._ Then his mind finally caught up, _Farlan, Isabel_ , the names of his two best friends- _my family_ , flashed into his mind. He spun around looking for the door.

 

He saw it on the far end of the rectangular room, but knew he couldn’t reach it. He felt useless, chained up like a prisoner. _I gotta get to them. Please let them be okay. Damn it. Where the hell am I? Where are they? Are they okay? Shit, why would someone do this?_

_Fucking hell…. We agreed to this._ The reality of the situation bloomed into awareness.   _We actually agreed to join the blackmailing revolutionaries. Why did we do such a monumentally stupid thing? Oh yeah, so that I could get the opportunity to kill Erwin Smith._

 

A series of memories washed over him, and while it was a huge relief to have them back, that solace was tempered by worry about his friends. _What the fuck is going on though? Why am I alone? And what the hell am I wearing?_ Levi let a small moan out, when he saw the linen shirt and shorts someone had put him in. _Well, at least I still have my underpants._

 

Levi grunted in frustration, and looked past the outfit to study the chain fastened firmly to his leg. Knowing that it would do nothing, but bite into the delicate flesh of his ankle, he yanked his leg as hard as he could. He relaxed a bit, and pulled again. He did this over and over, straining under the resoluteness of the chain and it’s anchor. Levi tugged and twisted, until he felt warm blood dripping down his foot. He finally stopped and dropped to the floor in defiance. He sat there a moment, unsure as to what his next move would be. So, he stared out the solitary window in pensive thought. He could just make out a bit of blue sky. 

 

Feeling like an animal, chained up as he was, Levi’s thoughts started to feel equally as cagey. _Where the fuck, is that fucking blackmailing asshat Erwin Smith. I’m willing to bet my life, that he’s the one who had me locked up in this stupid wooden shithole. I want his throat under my hands._

“SMITH!” he shouted from the ground. “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? SMITH! STOP DICKING AROUND AND LET ME OUT! SMIIIIITH”

He paused, but the only sound he could hear was the heaving of his breath. Levi started to get uncomfortable on the floor, and stood up to give the chain a few more pulls. He noticed that it bled quicker this time, and he wondered if he was opening old wounds. He then gave up and slipped back on the bed, keeping his legs hanging off the side, to keep the bed clean (blood-free), and looked out the window again. _How long are they going to keep me here. They can't want me dead. But then why am I trapped here. And I’m starving, and thirsty, and I really need to take a shit._ He decided to try again.

“ERWIN SMITH GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE NOW! SMITH I’M SERIOUSLY DONE.” Levi shouted to the ceiling again.

He heard the creak before he saw the heavy door opening.

“That better be fuckin’ Smith.” Levi said before a man stepped into the room.

“It is.”  A blank face peered around the wooden door. “You’ve been asleep for a few days. Sorry no one was here when you woke up.”  Erwin closed the door, and spun around smoothly.

 

“Oh, Rivaille...” He’d noticed the blood. Erwin took the few paces to reach him, and squatted down to kneel at his bedside, instantly. “Are you hurt badly?”  He reached out, to grab the bloody, and thinly muscular leg. “Are you okay Levi?”

 

“No, I’m not okay.” Levi shouted, and swatted Erwin’s hand away. “I’m chained to a fucking bed! like a muthfuckin’ dog.”

“Rivaille, I’m sorry, it was for your own protection.”

“My what?”

“You were given a few chemical mixtures, and they manifested some...complications. One of which caused you to sleepwalk, and we didn’t want you to injure yourself.”

“Huh, what did you give me? Wait...how long have I been out?”

 

“It’s been almost a week.” Erwin lowered his gaze with a look that on any other man would read as sheepish, but on him, it just looked disappointed. “I’m sorry, it was only supposed to last two days, not six. But, you know everyone’s body chemistry is different, we’re working on improving them.” He looked up at Levi with sincerity, “as for where, we are far outside the city in a forest village that is sympathetic to The Cause. And most importantly, your friends are fine, and close by. You know Rivaille,  they’ve been worried about you, the-”

 

_Forest? Did he say we’re in a forest?  How far outside of the city are we? I didn’t think there were any more of those big-ass trees around. Are there titan-bots here? Where exactly is this place?_ Questions zinged throughout his mind, but he tamed them into submission, to express the most important one.

 

“Can I go see my friends now? Can you release me, so I can see my friends?”

“Of course. Of course, here give me your leg.” He motioned, still in his kneeling position, for Levi to extend his trapped leg.Levi stretched as far as he could, and even went so far as to point his toes a bit, as he rested his foot square in the middle of Erwin’s chest.

 

Erwin paused for a moment, delicately grasped Levi’s foot, and gave the tiniest of circular strokes with his thumbs. Levi raised an eyebrow, but didn’t respond. Erwin reached into his pocket for the key, and unlocked the clasp. Then he gingerly inspected the ankle. Turning it gently from side to side, with soft and deft hands.

 

Levi intently watched the blonde give his lower leg a thorough once-over, and felt a warm sensation at the touch. A bit of electricity seemed to jump from Erwin to him, but he tamped the feeling down, chalking it up to ‘pre-kill’ excitement.

 

“Bloods dried up. Looks like you’ll just have a few abrasions. Nothing that won’t clear up fast.” Erwin spoke with assuredness, and then stood up rapidly. In doing so, he dropped Levi’s leg unceremoniously, causing him to almost tip off the edge of the bed. It was such a surprise, that it drew a curse from the petite man.

 

“What the fuck Smith?”

“Erwin. You can call me Erwin now, remember.”  
“Whatever. Well then, you can call me Levi now.”

“No. I can’t Rivaille. We call recruits by their aliases for their own safety.I will continue to call you Rivaille, and as your superior who does not need your protection- you can call me Erwin.”

 

“Well, that’s just dandy, ERRRRWIN.” He spoke his name in a mocking tone. “I’m so glad you don’t need my protection. Like I was just giving away my services for free to every-...Hey? Hey! Where are you going?” Levi said, as Erwin headed towards the door.

“You said you wanted to see your friends. Are you coming, or not?”   

Levi was annoyed at having his rant interrupted, but clammed up quickly at the mention of his friends. _I’m dying to see them, actually._

“Yeah. Whatever. I’m coming.” he called out to Erwins’ receding back.


End file.
